A Heroes Alliance Christmas Carol: The 2nd of the 3 Spirits
A continuation of the previous two stories. Story *Narrator David Attenborough: "The villains and their master know that the second of the ghosts was due to appear..." *Grimlord: "I'll prepare a midnight supper!" *Megamo: "What?" *Grimlord: "Two minuites!" (As Grimlord goes upstairs later...) *Grimlord: "Nothing between a baby and a rhinoceros would have astonished Megamo very much. On Christmas." (Grimlord sees light in the adjoining room. He rushes upstairs!) *El Tripaseca: "What, you say?" *Master Malkor: "Hmm? Is that what you said?" *Grimlord: "Come downstairs." (As the villains go downstairs...) *Venjix's Voice: "Come in, villains! Ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha AH ha ha ha!" (There was epic laughter eminating from the room. Until Megamo opens the door!) *Venjix: (While the girls are dancing and singing Bollywood-style) "Come in and know me better, men and women!" *Megamo: "Wow!" *Venix: "I am Venjix, the Ghost of Christmas Present! Look upon me! Ha ha ha ha ha ha, AH ha ha ha ha ha ha, HA Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" *Megamo and Megatron: "I've never seen the likes of you before." *Venjix: "Have you... ever wondered with the other members of my family?" *Darth Sidious: "I have not, no! Do you have any brothers?" *Venjix: "Over the limit of 1800! 1842, to be exact." *Rita Repulsa: "You have a scabbard, but with no sword." *Lord Zedd: "And a gun with no ammo." *Venjix: "Hmmm? Indeed. Peace on earth. Goodwill to all men!" *All Villains: "Conduct us all if you will, spirit!" *Queen Beryl: "We went last night on compulsion! We learnt a lesson which is working now!" *Megamo: "Tonight, if you aught to teach us all, well, let us profit by it!" *Venjix: "Touch my green robe, perhaps?" *Silas: "Green? Robe?" (Everything including the dancing Bollywood girls and the food are fading by magic.) *Megatron: "Do you seek to close libraries and bakeries every Sunday it seems." *Pete: "Is there a perticular flame you sprinkle?" *Venjix: "There is, Pete. My own." *Megamo: "Would it be given to any kind of dinner?" *Venjix: "To any kindly given. to a poor one most!" *Megatron: "Why?" *Venjix: "Because it needs it most!" *Megatron: "Hmmm..." *Venjix: "There are some upon this Imaginationland of yours who claim to know me and my brothers. They are strange to my kin, as if they never had lived. Judge and charge THEIR doings to them, not us." *Vexor:" I recognize this house! Optimus Prime and Josh Holo's!" (Before the house, they visit an international market to meet everyone in multi-language...) *French Bread Seller: "Joyeux Noel!" *Spanish Paella Seller: "Feliz Navidad!" *King Candy: "Happy Christmas, whoever you are!" *Swedish Meatball Seller: "God Jul!" *Japanese Sushi Seller: "Meri Kurisumasu!" *Korean Noodle Seller: "Meli Keuliseumaseu!" *Russian Stroganov Seller: "S Rozhdestvom Kristhovym!" *German Frankfurter Seller: "Fruhe Weihnhacten!" *Portuguese Chocolate Seller: "Feliz Natal!" *Italian Pizza and Pasta Sellers: "Buon Natale!" *Hawaiian Dancer: "Mele Kalikimaka!" *Chinese Fortune Cookie Seller: "Sheng Di Kuai Le!" *Greek Tofu Seller: "Kala Christogenna!" (Inside the house...) *Ironhide: "Go and hide, Leelee!" *Optimus Prime: "Hello!" *Isaac: "Hello!" *Optimus Prime: "Where's Leelee?" *Glinda: "Ain't coming." *Optimus Prime: "Not coming on Christmas Day?" *Leelee Holo: "Here I am!" *Isabella Holo: "I told you so!" *Arcee: "How did Josh behave?" *Optimus Prime: "As good as gold... and better. Somehow he gets thoughtful, sitting by himself so much, and thinks the strangest things you ever heard. He told me, coming home, that he hoped the people saw him in the church, because he was a cripple, and it might be pleasant to them to remember upon Christmas Day, who made lame beggars walk, and blind men see.” *Isaac: "What a glorious Christmas Day!" *Crosshairs: "Yep, indeed." *Bumblebee: "Merry Christmas!" *Shoutmon: "Yeah!" *Optimus Prime: "A merry Christmas to us all. God bless us, everyone!" *All Heroes: (re-echoing Optimus's words) *Josh Holo: "God bless us... Everyone." *Zach and Diana Holo: "Will our slimey son live?" *Venjix: "I see a vacant seat in this table, and a crutch without an owner, carefully preserved!" *Megamo: "Wait!" *Venjix: "If these shadows remain unaltered by the future... Josh Holo's fate will be sealed." *Megamo: "That means he'll..." *Venjix: "Perish, yes. Well, if he is to die, force him to do it and decrease the surplus population!" *Megamo: "You use my own words against me." *Venjix: "If man you be in heart, not adamant, forbear that wicked cant until you have discovered What the surplus is, and Where it is. Will you decide what men shall live, what men shall die? It may be, that in the sight of Heaven, you are more worthless and less fit to live than millions like this poor man's child. Oh God! to hear the Insect on the leaf pronouncing on the too much life among his hungry brothers in the dust!” *Optimus Prime; "A toast to Evilland's Megamo! Founder of our feast!" *Glinda: "Hmph! Founder of the feat indeed! I'm sure I'd wish we had him here! I would give him a good piece of mind and I hope he would have a good appitite for it." *Optimus Prime: "My dear, it's Christmas Day! The children are--!" *Glinda: "It sould be Christmas Day on which one drinks the health of one who is unless to be stingy, odious, powerful, wicked, evil, chaotic, malevolent, hard, unfeeling, and sinister as him! And you! You're as bad as him! To Megamus Scrooge..." *Megamo: "She knew my surname!" *Optimus Prime: "It's Christmas, deary!" *Glinda: "I'd drink his health for our sake and the day's sake, not for his sake." *The BFG: "I think I is not having that Megamo..." *Guilmon: "I think so..." (Later, at a mine...) *Makuta Teridax: "Where have you spirited away us to?" *Venjix: "A place where minotaur miners live, who labor in the bowels of the earth. They know me. See!" (They see the minotaurs sing a Christmas song, It's Christmas All Over The World by Sheena Easton. The same goes to the pirates in the lighthouse, and Captain Haddock and Jean Valjean and their men in their ship. Until Megamo's villains enter the house of Freddy Krueger...) *Freddy's Partying Villains: (all laughing) *Narrator David Attenborough: "This Christmas, Freddy Krueger is having a Christmas Party with animal-themed villains." *Freddy Krueger: "Megamo and his men said that Christmas is a humbug, as I live! He believed in it too!" *Carlotta: "More shame on him, Freddy Krueger." *Freddy Krueger: "He's a comical old fellow. That's the truth, and not so pleasant as he might be! However, his offences carry their own punishments, and I have nothing to say against him!" *Carlotta: "He's very rich!" *Freddy Krueger: "His wealth is of no use to him. He don't do any good with it. He don't make himself comfortable with it. He hasn't the satisfaction of thinking—ha, ha, ha!—that he is ever going to benefit US with it.” *Carlotta: "I have no patience with your uncle!" *Freddy Krueger: "Oh, I have! I am sorry for him; I couldn't be angry with him if I tried. Who suffers by his ill whims! Himself, always. Here, he takes it into his head to dislike us, and he won't come and dine with us. What's the consequence? He don't lose much of a dinner.” *Carlotta: "Indeed, he loses a very good dinner." *Freddy Krueger: "I'm very glad to hear it. What do you say, Dr. Blowhole?" (As the Party goes on...) *Carlotta: "He is ridiculous!" *Freddy Krueger: "I was going to say- that the consequence of his taking a dislike to us, and not making merry with us, is, as I think, that he loses some pleasant moments, which could do him no harm. I am sure he loses pleasanter companions than he can find in his own thoughts, either in his mouldy old office, or his dusty chambers. I mean to give him the same chance every year, whether he likes it or not, for I pity him. He may rail at Christmas till he dies, but he can't help thinking better of it—I defy him—if he finds me going there, in good temper, year after year, and saying Uncle Megamo Scrooge, how are you? If it only puts him in the vein to leave his poor clerk fifty pounds, that’s something; and I think I shook him yesterday.” *Megamo: "He knew my surname, too! Here is a new game, only one half-hour, Spirit!" *Claudandus: "Are you thinking of an animal?" *Freddy Krueger: "Yes." *Von Nebula: "Does he walk the street?" *Freddy Krueger: "Okay." *Robbie Rotten: "And lives in London, in Evilland?" *Freddy Kruger: "Of course!" *Whelp: "Is he led by anybody?" *Freddy Krueger: "Nah." *Superboy-Prime: "Isn't he made a show of?" *Freddy Krueger: "No..." *Skeletor: "He lives in a menargerie!" *Freddy Krueger: "Wrong-o!" *Mumm-Ra: "Is he killed in the market?" *Freddy Krueger: "Never!" *Nightmare Moon: "Was it a horse?" *Chairface Chippendale: "Was it an ass?" *Neff: "Or a cow?" *Taurus Bulba: "Or a bull?" *Shere Khan: "Or a tiger?" *Whelp: "Or a dog?" *Napoleon: "Or a pig?" *Claudandus: "Or a cat?" *Panda King: "Or a bear?" *General Woundwort: "Or a rabbit?" *Dr. Blowhole: "Or a dolphin?" *Joe the Fish: "Or a fish?" *Mok Swagger: "Or a koala?" *Sour Kangaroo: "Or a kangaroo?" *Sigma: "Or a lion?" *Holli Would: "I know who!" *Freddy Krueger: "Who?!" *All Animal-themed Villains: "Uncle Megamo!" (all laughing) *Freddy Krueger: "He has given us plenty of merriment, I am sure, and it would be ungrateful not to drink his health. Here is a glass of mulled wine ready to our hand at the moment; and I say, to Uncle Megamo!” *All Animal-themed Villains: "To Uncle Megamo!" (As the scene changes to a Big Ben under construction...) *Megamo: "Are spirit's live so short?" *Venjix: "My life upon this globe is very brief. It ends tonight at midnight! Look here, beneath my robe!" (As the spirit shows off his legs to show the Villains a boy named Damien "Ignorance" Thorn and a girl named Darla "Want" Dimple.) *Megatron: "They belong to mankind!" *Venjix: "Correct! Their names are Ignorance, a boy, and Want, a girl!" *Megamo: "Have we to avoid them, especially the boy?" *Venjix: "Yes, especially the boy, for upon his brow is written the word doom! Unless the writing's erased, doom shall kill you all!" *All Villains: "Have they no shelters? No charities to help them? No refuge? No resource?" *Venjix: (fading) "Are there no prisons? Are there no workhouses?" (Venjix disappears with the two by his side as the clock bell rings!) *Megamo: "Spirit! Come back! We wish to talk!" (words echo throughout empty space) *Megatron: "Have pity on me..." *Baron Silas Greenback: "Alms for the poor!" Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Christmas Category:A Christmas Carol